


You Deserve Love

by TrueChuffz_28



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueChuffz_28/pseuds/TrueChuffz_28
Summary: My take on if Mon-el hadn't been taken at the end of episode 2x20, and how he reacts when Kara tells him the truth about his father's death. (Also posted on Wattpad.)





	1. Chapter 1

" Where is father?" he asked as he pointed the gun at her chest.

"She didn't answer him.

"WHERE, IS MY FATHER??!!!!" he screamed.

"Your father was so hurt, when you abandoned us that he, that he took his own life." she said.

"No," he croaked, his voice cracking as he tried to speak.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mon-el lifted Jonn up as he landed on the DEO balcony, with the news of his father's death weighing on his shoulders.

"Someone help!!!" he shouted.

"Jonn!!!" Alex and Winn screamed simultaneously as they rushed forward to help him.

"What happened to him?" Alex asked as they carried him to the med bay.

"My mother,..... she......uh had this device that put him in some sort of trance. He wouldn't wake up, so I grabbed him and ran." he said.

"Let's get him hooked up immediately." she said to some DEO medical staff.

"Where's Kara? Is she okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Supergirl, what's your location?" Alex said through the comms.

"She said she's headed back this way right now."

"Okay..........I um need to take care of something." he quickly said as he rushed towards the first vacant room he could find.

He managed to run into the training room before he slammed the door shut with a great amount of force.

He couldn't pretend like he was okay after what he had just heard. The news about his father's death hit him harder than he thought possible. For years, he had wished that his father would disappear from his life when he was back on Daxam but now he felt horrible. Especially since he just learned that he was the reason why he was dead in the first place.

He felt sick. He felt as if he could throw up any second. As if the whole room was spinning. He steadied himself by grabbing onto the wall and leaning against it for support. He tried to take deep breaths but he could feel the tears coming and he couldn't stop them. His back was against the wall but his knees gave out as he slid to the ground, his tears hitting the floor.

This was all his fault. From the minute he managed to escape Daxam. If he had just died, his father would still be alive. His mother wouldn't be about to wage a war against this planet. Kara and her friends would be safe. Jonn would be safe. But now because of him, all of these things were happening. Another wave of tears filled his eyes as he stared at the opposite side of the room. He wiped them away as soon as they came.

"Stop crying." he muttered, but more slid down his cheeks.

"Stop crying." he said again as new tears leaked onto his cheeks.

"Stop crying, Mon-el." he spoke louder, wiping his tears harshly off of his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara landed in the DEO minutes later. She saw Alex standing outside of the med bay looking worried.

"Alex, what's going on?" she asked before she saw Jonn unconscious.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Rhea put him in some state of mind paralysis." she said.

"Oh my god. Wait,...... where's Mon-el? Did he make it back?" she asked frantically.

"Yeah, he's here somewhere. I saw him run straight into the training room. I haven't see him since." she said.

"Okay, I'm gonna check up in him." she said as she walked down the hall.

She was almost to the training room when she heard it. The sobs. It was Mon-el. She quickly stared into the training room through the glass compartment and she saw him on the floor.

Oh my god, he's been crying.

He was saying something she couldn't quite make out so she used her super hearing as she looked at him.

"Stop crying Mon-el." he repeated as tears streamed down his face.

"Gosh dammit! Stop crying!!!!!" he screamed loudly. Then she saw him jump to his feet and throw a cinder block across the room and it shattered against the wall.

She opened the door slowly and entered, not wanting to alarm him.

She watched him in shock as he fell to the floor on his knees, his hands pulling violently on the hair on his head. Then he started sobbing loudly.

She ran up to him and kneeled on to the floor in front of him, lifting his head to face hers.

"Mon-el?" she questioned softly.

When she saw his face, she felt like crying almost instantly. His eyes were red and his face stained with tears.

"Mon-el, what happened?" she asked holding his face in her palms.

But he pulled away, wiping his tears with the back of his hands quickly.

"Nothing,...... its nothing Kara." he said, his voice hoarse.

He quickly rose to his feet, avoiding eye contact with her. She rose to her feet after him walking right up to him, closing the proximity between them.

"Mon-el, something is clearly wrong, please just tell me. I can't help you if you don't tell me." she said looking up at him.

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Only fresh tears clouded his vision.

"I.....I, um stayed back with Jonn to face my mother after you left. And she put him under some kind of mind control. I......... I didn't know how to h-h-help him." he said between sobs.

"But,.....but I couldn't let her get away again. Not after every.....after everything she's done. So I, uh....." he inhaled sharply.

"It's okay, Mon-el, you can tell me." she encouraged.

"Kara, I,......I-I tried t-to shoot her." he confessed.

"I tried to kill my own mother." he croaked.

"Oh Mon-el," she reached forward and hugged him tightly. But he wasn't hugging her back.

"But, I....I couldn't do it." he told her.

"Not after what she told me."

"What did she say Mon-el? Kara pulled away from him, looking him in the eyes.

"Kara, my father,.....he,......he's dead." he cried.

Kara twisted her eyebrows in disbelief as she looked at him.

"What? How?" she asked.

"She told me, that, that he killed himself........because of me. Because I abandoned them." he said as more tears ran down his face.

"Oh my god." she muttered.

She watched him as the tears kept coming. She pulled him into a tight hug to which he responded with an even tighter grip around her waist.

She rubbed his back soothingly as he cried his eyes out. His chest rocking up and down as he straight up just bawled into her shoulder.

"It's okay, it's okay Mon-el, just let it out." she said on the verge of tears herself.

"Now I want you to listen to me. Okay? This couldn't have been your fault. Your father accepted your choice to stay with us. He couldn't have killed himself because of you.  
I'm sure there is more to the story. And we will find out ourselves. Your mother could've been lying Mon-el. You don't know if that's the truth." she comforted him.

They stood like that in the middle of the room for a while with him crying and her whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

After fifteen minutes, his crying began to ease as he breathed in and out deeply. He finally pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry Kara. I'm sorry for everything that is happening. This is all my fault. You shouldn't have to deal with any of this." he told her.

Kara reached up to wipe his tears.

"Listen to me, we're in this together. Your burdens are my burdens. So don't you dare apologize for being with me. We're going to get through this together. We will defeat your mother, okay? "

"Okay." he tried to muster a smile.

"I'm sorry about your dad, I know you two didn't have the best relationship but I know it still hurts." she said.

"Thank you Kara, for everything." he said.

" I'll always be here for you." she said.

" Can I ask you for one more thing?" he said.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I don't know if I will get time to do this when this starts, so I guess I should just go for it now." he told her.

"Wha......" she began but he cut her off with a kiss.

It wasn't long before she was kissing him back. He pulled her to him roughly as their lips melted together in perfect harmony.

The kiss wasn't a long one but he needed to do it.

" What was that for?" she asked breathlessly.

" I just needed to kiss you."

"Really ?" she smiled.

"I just hope we find a way to defeat my mother for good." he said worriedly as he stared at her beautiful eyes.

"Hey, we will okay?

He looked apprehensive.

"Mon-el." she pushed.

"Okay, okay. But I'm not taking back that kiss." he said.  
"I don't want you too." she said as she reached up to place an even softer kiss on his lips this time.


	2. Chapter 2

"When my own husband opposed me, I killed him. Do you you really think that you can tug on my heartstrings? " Rhea laughed menacingly.

Kara was speechless upon hearing this. Never did she think that someone could so cold. So............ruthless.

And how could someone as devious as Rhea have a child as sweet and pure as Mon-el?

Oh my god, Mon-el. He would be devastated when he found out.

She wondered if she should even tell him. Everything that was going on was completely out of control. Should she really add to the chaos?? She had seen just how sad he had been when he thought he was the reason that his father was gone. Despite it not being his fault, learning that one of your parents killed the other in cold blood wasn't exactly a better option. But she had to tell him. She would want him to tell her if it was the other way around. This wasn't going to be easy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kara felt like she had been pummeled for hours. Well she did just get into a fist match with Superman. Even though she beat him, she was still sore. She, Kal-el and Alex landed on the DEO balcony simultaneously.

"Yes.Yes....." Winn chanted.

She walked in.

"Kara." Mon-el said before he enveloped her into a bear hug.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm so much better now." she let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kara. Are you sure about this? You don't have to fight her if you don't want to." he said.

"I have to Mon-el. I am now the champion of Earth. It's my responsibility to protect this planet now. No matter the threat." she said.

"Okay. I don't agree with this but I trust you." he said.

She looked at him deciding if now was the right moment. But honestly, she didn't know if she would get the chance to again.

"Mon-el......there's something I have to tell you." she exhaled loudly, her shoulders dropping.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's about your father."

He stiffened immediately, the topic still being a sensitive one. It had only been a day since he found out about his death.

"When I tried to talk to your mother. When I tried to reason with her, to call off this invasion. She said something. "

"What did he say." he asked sullenly.

"Mon-el, your father........ he-h-he didn't commit suicide." she finally said.

His head raised up in response, confusion evident by the way his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Yes. Yes he did. She told me he took his life because of me. You must've heard wrong Kara." he rambled quickly.

"No Mon-el. That's just it. Rhea lied to you. To manipulate you." she whispered sadly.

"Mon-el..........your father didn't die by his own hand. He was stabbed........." she tearfully let out.

Mon-el's face changed immediately. He went from confused to extremely hurt in a matter of seconds.

"Who stabbed him?" he asked, all of a sudden sounding as if he had no soul. She knew immediately he was hiding his true emotions behind that mask that he always wore since his parents entered Earth's orbit.

"Mon-el......" she tried but he interrupted her.

"Kara,........please, I-I.........I need to know." his voice sounding as if he was on the verge of tears. His eyes began watering simultaneously.

"Rhea."

"She killed your father." she finally confessed.

Mon-el let his tears fall at that last sentence. It was as if his eyes were a river that had finally burst it's bank. He didn't even bother to wipe them away. He just let them fall as he stared at the part of the floor in front of where Kara stood.

Kara rushed to him, grabbing him by the shoulders and gave him the tightest hug she could muster as he rested his head on her shoulder. His tears were flooding onto her suit but she didn't care. All she cared about was him. He accepted her comfort as he hugged her back, trying to regain control of his breathing.

She rubbed circles in his back to try and calm him down but it wasn't working.

"I'm so,so sorry." she whispered in his ear.

"I,I-I can't believe she killed him. Because he let me ch-choose t-to st-stay." he stammered.

Kara let go of his shoulders, about to say something but he continued to grieve. His eyes were now swollen due to his continuous stream of tears.

"And,.....she....she let me believe that I was responsible??!!!!" his voice began raising through his sobs.

"Sh-she let me think th-that I was the reason that he died???!!!" he shouted.

His chest was contracting up and down continuously.

"Dammit!!!!!!" he screamed before flinging a cinder block across the room with so much force that it shattered.

He fell to his knees, with nothing but pure anger resonating through his every being. All Kara could do was stand there in awe. She knew he would react badly. But she didn't expect it to be this bad.

She slowly walked up and kneeled in front of him, bringing his face to hers.

" Mon-el........I know you feel hurt, and angry......and I know how much you hate Rhea right now, but she's still your mother." she began.

"Yeah," he grunted. "Some mother she is. She's nothing but a ruthless queen who ruled over innocent people and treated them as nothing but slaves. She's nothing but a killer who murdered her own family because she couldn't get what she wanted."

"Mon-el......"

"AND YOU KNOW WHAT???? SHE'S NOTHING BUT A COLD AND CRUEL EXCUSE FOR A MOTHER WHO WAS NEVER THERE WHEN HER SON WANTED HER ATTENTION!!!!SHE NEVER GAVE ME THE LOVE THAT I CRAVED!!!!! NO. NO INSTEAD, SHE LET ME BELIEVE THAT I WAS THE REASON MY FATHER DIED. SHE MADE ME THINK THAT I WAS A FRICKIN MURDERER!!!!!" he screamed.

Kara's vision became blurry as her heart ached for the innocent boy sat in front of her. He didn't deserve any of this. He deserved love. He deserved a family that could treat him right.

Mon-el's breathing began to normalize after his screaming session. He slowly got to his feet, with Kara following his movements. He sighed and turned around, about to leave but Kara moved fast enough not to let him.

She grabbed his forearm and tugged him harshly towards her, pulling him into an unexpected kiss. She grabbed the two sides of his face, kissing him harshly. She could taste the salt on his lips form his previously fallen tears. He mirrored her movements, giving into her lips.

She finally pulled away and looked him dead in the eye.

"I promise you, we will defeat your mother and get justice for your father. And I promise,......... you will get a happy ending. With me." she told him confidently.

"Why should I Kara????" he asked defeatedly.

"Because.....out of the many people I know, you, Mon-el of Daxam, you deserve love." she told him.

Even through his tears, she managed to make him smile.

He laughed as he stared at the goddess in front of him.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" he asked.

She grinned. "You might've mentioned it."

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of this short story. Enjoy!!! P.S. Does anyone know where's the best place to buy comic books online? And what does the new 52 mean? I'm new to this as you can tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you like it!


End file.
